Articles such as beverage containers are often secured together using thermoplastic ring-type carriers. Some such carriers are sometimes known as “six-pack” carriers, although carriers for holding various numbers of containers have been used. Typically, such carriers comprise a flexible plastic, for example made from a low-density polyethylene. The carriers have openings formed smaller than the containers. The carriers are stretched over a suitably positioned group of the containers. When released, the openings conform to the sides of the containers, thereby unitizing the containers into a package.
The characteristics of the plastics used in such stretch-loaded carriers are such that it can be difficult to remove individual containers or groups of containers together due he the amount of force required. In particular, the complexity of manufacture and use of such carriers increases substantially with the number of containers being held by the carrier. Also, the carriers used are generally small strips, located around the top portion of the containers, for example along a ridge at the top of a can. The plastics are thus not susceptible to carrying printed indicia, and are typically not sufficiently transparent or translucent so as to allow the view of any indicia on the containers being held. Also, a fair amount of force and complicated machinery is required to stretch the carriers so as to place them over the containers. Therefore, although stretch-loaded carriers have been used for many years, various drawbacks do exist with regard to stretch-loaded carriers.
In conventional shrink-wrapping, a load is fed to a wrapping zone in which a shrink-wrap film is placed on the load in some fashion. The film is cut into pieces or sheets before or during the placement on the load. Typically, the film makes a complete revolution around the load so that two cut ends overlap. The load and film are then passed into a heating tunnel causing the film to shrink and compress against the load. Typically, the film is cut into sheets large enough to allow for some overlap between edges when placed on the load. During the heating process, the edges may therefore be sealed together forming a unitary package.
Groups of articles such as containers have been wrapped with shrink-wrap in such fashion previously. However, due to the nature of conventional shrink-wrapping, the film extends only around the outside of the articles. Therefore, individual articles may not be removed without compromising the integrity of the entire package, and individual articles may contact each other while packaged, possibly leading to damage. To address issues such as thee, sometimes, articles are even placed in a first container such as a box or a stretch wrap carrier, and then shrink-wrapped. Such packaging adds cost and wastes material.
Accordingly, an improved holder for articles such as containers, an improved package of unitized containers, and improved methods of packaging would be welcome, addressing one or more of the above drawbacks of conventional packaging technology, and/or other disadvantages of currently available technology.